justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Samishii Nettaigyo
'"寂しい 熱帯魚"' ('"Samishii Nettaigyo") by Wink is featured on Just Dance Wii 2. Dancers The routine features two female dancers, both of whom resemble the members of Wink. '''P1 P1 resembles Shōko Aida. She has blue hair that is longer than P2’s hair. She also has blue hair clips, a blue necklace, and a blue shirt, along with a red skirt and purple high-heels. P2 P2 resembles Sachiko Suzuki. She has blue hair that is shorter than P1’s hair, a yellow hair clip, and a yellow shirt, along with a blue skirt and purple sandals. Samishii_coach_1@x.png|P1 Samishii_coach_2@x.png|P2 Background The routine appears to be taking place within a hall with two long staircases. There are two fish for decoration behind the dancers (P1 has yellow, P2 has blue.) Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point to the other dancer with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Bring both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands together. Samishiigm1.png|Gold Move 1 Samishiigm2.png|Gold Move 2 Samishiigm3.png|Gold Move 3 SN GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SN GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game SN GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the second oldest Japanese song in the Japanese series, being only younger than UFO. *At some points in the routine, it looks like they're doing the chicken dance. *Samishii Nettaigyo means "Lonely Tropical Fish" in Japanese, which explains the fish in the background. * The dancers have a very realistic appearance, unlike the others coaches of the game. * The actual title is "Sa'b'ishii Nettaigyo," however it appears to be written as "Sa'm'ishii Nettaigyo." * The choreo mostly comes from the music video. However, some modifications was made to the routine to make it easier. * Their dresses don't have the shine effect in the menu icon, and the fish in the background also doesn't appear in the menu icon. * The background is similar to We Can Fly. * The faces for both of the dancers in the routine never smile; the look on their faces remains the same throughout the entire routine. ** However, their avatars in ''Just Dance Wii U'' are smiling. ** This is one of the several routines in which a dancer never smiles during the entirety of a routine. The other times happens with the dancers from I Feel Love, Jin Go Lo Ba, I Like to Move It, Eye of the Tiger, Mamasita, and other songs. Gallery Samishi.png|Samishii Nettaigyo NettaigyoMenu.png|Samishii Nettaigyo on Just Dance Wii 2 Bubble JDWii2 WN.png|The Bubble Samishii Nettaigyo P1.png|P1's avatar Samishii Nettaigyo P2.png|P2's avatar Videos Wink - Sabishii Nettaigyo (1989) - 淋しい熱帯魚 - High Quality Sabishii Nettaigyo - Wink Just Dance Wii 2 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:80's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Japanese Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Disco Songs